


Inactive_Status

by WolfKomoki



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brief mentions of OC's - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-05 05:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15163775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: RQ800, otherwise known as Connor, knows only one thing: war. He was created alongside the SQ800 to replace human soldiers. After Connor gets injured during the war, he's taken back to Cyberlife where he was disguised as an RK800, a mere police android. Can Connor adjust to his new role, or will his status as a military droid be revealed?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hidden in plain site](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/394829) by Alaya1231. 



> Detroit Become Human is owned by Quantic Dream. Disclaimer: I have never been in the military or the police so if parts of this fic are inaccurate, that's why.

         

 

 

         RQ800, otherwise known as Connor, knows only one thing: war. He was created alongside the SQ800 to replace human soldiers. There were still some human soldiers, but not as many as the android soldiers. Among his team is Jared, Elizabeth, Lea, Charles, and Colton. Jared had gone grey in his twenties, which made him look older than thirty. Soft blue eyes stared back at Connor.

         “Think this war will ever be over?” Jared asks.

         “I doubt it. You humans are very determined to keep World War III going.” Connor answers. Jared nods. Elizabeth is an SQ800 model with dark-brown hair, and green eyes.

         “Hey, what’s that supposed to mean?” Lea asks. Lea is a pale skinned, red haired woman with green eyes. She’d signed up for the military when she turned nineteen. Now that she’s thirty-four, she knows her time is running out. Colton is another SQ800 model. He has tan skin, grey eyes, and black hair.

         “He didn’t mean anything by it, it’s just that humans are prone to violence, judging by your history.” Colton answers. Charles nods. Charles has dark skin, brown eyes, and jet-black hair.

         “You’re right about that. We humans are a violent bunch.” He says. Connor frowns when he hears gunshots in the distance. Putting his hand on the trigger, he motions for everyone to take cover. Jared, Elizabeth, Lea, Charles, and Colton duck behind a tree, watching as Connor aims his scope at the enemy. Connor motions for them to fire, and that’s when they all started firing at the enemy. As they continued to fire, explosions could be heard in the distance. Everyone’s eyes widened when someone shoots Colton in the head.

         “Oh my God! Colton!” Jared shouts, cradling the android in his arms. He’d dropped his weapon and was sobbing now.

         “Jared! I know this is a bad time, but you need to focus— _ah_!” Connor gasps as he was shot in the leg.

         “Connor! No! No!” Elizabeth gasps. Errors and warnings flickered in Connor’s vision. Connor was bleeding, badly.

         “Connor _stay with me_! We already lost Colton, don’t you _dare_ make me lose you too!” Elizabeth demands, ripping part of her uniform to make a makeshift tourniquet.

         “Liz no, save that for the others.” Connor protests.

         “Fuck that! _You’re_ the one that’s hurt right now! _You need it_!” Elizabeth protests as she gets to work on applying the tourniquet. Connor didn’t know why she was wasting time doing this, when they would just send a replacement. Warning. Warning. Thirium dangerously low. Shut down imminent.

         “Liz, you gotta, you gotta make sure they give Colton and I, a proper burial.” Connor pleads.

         “Shut the hell _up_ Connor! Don’t _talk_ like that!” Elizabeth protests.

         “Liz, please. I—” Connor didn’t have time to finish his sentence before his systems shut down. Elizabeth starts sobbing loudly, cradling Connor in her arms.

         “Liz! Liz! I’m sorry, but _we gotta go_!” Charles insists.

         “No, no!” Elizabeth protests, holding Connor as tight as she can.

         “Liz! You’re going to get _shot_!” Charles shouts.

         “I don’t _care_!” Elizabeth shouts back, tears in her eyes. Charles sighs and uses the radio.

         “Mayday, mayday. We got some men down here!” He says into the radio. Within minutes Connor, and Colton were being transferred to a helicopter.

         “Why the hell are we transferring these plastic freaks out of here?” Jacob asks.

         “It’s Cyberlife’s protocol. When military droids get damaged they’re taken back to Cyberlife, so they can transfer em’ to the next one and send them back out.” Ann answers.

         “You know they don’t give LED’s to military droids?” Jacob asks.

         “Makes sense. Kind of hard to stay hidden in a war zone if you have a flickering light on your head." Ann states.

         “You know they just transfer their memories to a new body? These things are practically immortal.” Jacob states.

         “Would you two shut up back there?” The pilot asks.

         “Sorry Aaron.” They both apologized as he flew the helicopter. By the time night time rolled around, he landed the helicopter on the roof of a building, and that’s when they all went to sleep. It was early in the morning when the pilot, known as Aaron woke up and started eating his breakfast. Once he was done eating, he starts flying the helicopter. The helicopter lands in Detroit on the third day, which is when Ann, and Jacob take Colton and Connor inside the Cyberlife tower.

         The Cyberlife tower was huge. Ann had never seen so many androids in one place before. When she and Jacob walked inside the tower, they were scanned by one of the androids.

         “Ann Hendrickson and Jacob Lincoln. Currently enlisted in the military.” The android states. Two more androids showed up as they took Connor and Colton away, and that’s when the two humans returned to the helicopter. The helicopter flies off after that. When Connor wakes up, he sees an unfamiliar face staring back at him.

         “Welcome back Connor.” The man, known as Jason greets.

         “Where am I?” Connor asks.

         “You’re in the Cyberlife tower.” Jason answers.

         “Why am I here?” Connor asks.

         “Your fellow soldiers called in a rescue copter and you were taken here.” Jason answers.

         “Are you going to let me go back out there?” Connor asks.

         “No, I’m not.” Jason answers.

         “Then what _are you_ going to do?” Connor questions.

         “You’re being reassigned.” Jason answers.

         “Are you kidding me? Where now?” Connor asks.

         “You’re no longer going to be a military android.” Jason informs. Connor stares at him in confusion.

         “What are you _talking_ about?” He asks.

         “Ann asked me to put you somewhere safer when you came back, and so I have a proposal for you.” Jason informs.

         “Okay, what is it?” Connor asks.

         “How would you like to disguise yourself as an RK800?” Jason offers.

         “You’re gonna have me disguise myself as a police droid? I don’t know _anything_ about being a police droid.” Connor states.

         “And after today, you will. We can download the software that police droids have into you. All you have to do is say yes.” Jason informs.

         “Then do it. I’m tired of being in the war.” Connor insists.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

            Jason motions for Connor to sit in one of the desk chairs, and that’s when he plugs him into the computer. Connor slowly relaxes, watching as he clicks download on the RK800 software program. Connor’s eyes go slack as the software starts downloading. Jason frowns. He’s never installed the protocols for another android into a different model before, so anything could go wrong here.

 

         Downloading RK800 programming.

 Social_Relations_Program: 1%

Investigative_Program: 1%

Forensics_Program: 1%

Hostage_Negotiation_Progam: 1%

Interrogation_Program: 1%

Amanda_Program: 1%

 

         Jason watches over Connor for a while, waiting for the program to complete. He watches the screen, waiting for the protocols to install. He knew that he could get in trouble if anyone found out about this, but it was a request he couldn’t refuse. He knows he shouldn’t, but he really cares about androids.

 

Social_Relations_Program: 15%

Investigative_Program: 15%

Foreinsics_Program: 15%

Hostage_Negotiation_Program: 15%

Interrogation_Program: 15%

Amanda_Program: 15%

 

         Jason sighs. This was taking way too long. He gently closes Connor’s eyes, not wanting to see them open any longer. He’d taken Connor to a back room, away from any prying eyes. He wasn’t supposed to be doing this, and he could get in a lot of trouble for it, but he didn’t care. Cyberlife can kiss his ass as far as he’s concerned. It was nine at night when the process finally finished. Jason slowly unplugged Connor from the machine, waiting for him to come around so he could see if the process went okay or not. Connor slowly opened his eyes after five minutes, and blinks.

         “Connor?” Jason asks.

         “Did it work?” Connor asks.

         “Only one way to find out. Scan me.” Jason instructs. Connor nods and does as he tells him.

         “Jason Graff. Director of the humanization department.” Connor reads.

         “Well, it looks like it worked. Here, you’re gonna need this.” Jason says as he attaches the LED to Connor’s head. Connor blinks in confusion.

         “What the hell is _this_ for?” He asks. Jason sighs. Right, being a military droid, Connor wouldn’t know about the American Androids Act. He starts explaining it to Connor.

         “Thanks to the American Androids Act, civilian androids are required to be clearly distinguishable from humans. Because of that, you’ll have to wear an LED, a neon blue armband, a neon blue triangle on the front and back of your uniform, and your model number on the uniform.” Jason explains. Connor nods. Well, this is his life now, might as well get used to it.

         “So, what happens now?” he asks. Jason starts rapidly typing on the computer.

         “There’s an empty spot where an RK800 was supposed to be, I’m assigning _you_ to the spot.” Jason answers. Connor nods as he continues typing. Within minutes Connor was assigned to the spot.

         “You start tomorrow. You can go into rest mode here if you want.” Jason offers.

         “Okay, but just for tonight. I don’t want this to become more than it is.” Connor insists.

         “Of course.” Jason says as he makes a makeshift bed for Connor. Androids don’t technically _need_ to sleep, but they _could_. Connor had always found being in rest mode while he’s charging to be way more comfortable than sitting up for hours while his battery charged. Once Jason made the bed, Connor slowly laid down, and plugged himself into the wall as he goes into rest mode. Soon enough, he started charging himself.

         Connor wakes up around seven at night, and that’s when he sees the RK800 uniform hanging on a door knob. After changing into the uniform, he receives his first duty as an RK800: a hostage situation. He’d already unplugged himself as soon as he woke up, putting the cord back in the panel in his back, slowly closing it. Connor gets to the location in an hour, using the elevator to get to the location. As an RQ800 he could very easily climb up there, but he wasn’t an RQ800 right now, he was an RK800. Rk800’s aren’t supposed to be capable of climbing buildings.

         “Negotiator on site, repeat, negotiator on site.” A person says into a headset. Connor was no stranger to the device, after all, he used it quite often in the war. As he continued walking, he was surprised to see a fish flopping around on the floor. Frowning, he carefully put the fish back in the water.

 

^Software instability^

 

         He blinks when he’s approached by a very distraught woman.

         “Oh, oh. Please, please, you gotta save my little girl. Wait, you’re sending an android? You can’t… you can’t do that. You wha…” She panics. Connor watched as they took her away.

         “Why aren’t you sending a _real person_?” She shouts as they take her away. Connor sees a new objective: find Captain Allen. Connor finds him within seconds. It wasn’t that hard to pick him out among the swat team.

         “Captain Allen.” Connor greets. Captain Allen turns around.

         “My name is Connor. I was sent here to help?” Connor introduces.

         “It’s firing at everything that moves, it already shot down two of my men. We could easily get it, but they’re on the edge of the balcony. If it falls, _she_ falls.” Allen informs.

         “Do you know its name at least?” Connor asks.

         “I haven’t got a clue. Does it matter?” Allen asks.

         “Considering I need all the information I can get, _yeah, it does_.” Connor answers. Allen ignores him. Connor sighs.

         “Do you know if it’s been behaving strangely before this?” He asks.

         “Listen, saving that kid is all that matters, so either you deal with this fucking android now, or I’ll take care of it.” Allen snaps. Connor sighs and starts investigating. _Thanks for nothing asshole._ From what he figured out, the deviant took the father’s gun. He goes to the hostage’s room and finds a video of the deviant and the hostage. He learns that the deviant’s name is Daniel, and that the little girl is named Emma.

         Emma didn’t hear the gunshots. He goes into the main room next and examines the victims.

 


	3. Chapter 3

         Deceased. Phillips, John. Height: 6’’0’. Weight: 187.2 ibs. Estimated time of death: 19: 29. .355 bullet wound.

         Upper lung hemorrhage. Pneumothorax. Left kidney perforated. Fatal abdominal trauma. Lower lung hemorrhage. Internal bleeding. He finds a tablet and finds out that the deviant was going to be replaced. Possible emotional shock in response to being replaced? Connor didn’t even flinch when the deviant’s gun went off.

         “ _Holy shit_! Cover me while I evacuate him!” One of the officers demands as they take their fellow officer to safety. He turns off the slow cooker, listening to the deviant telling them that he was going to jump. He moves onto the next victim, a police officer.

         Deceased. Deckart, Anthony. Height: 5’’8’. Weight: 170.5 ibs. Estimated time of death: 20: 03. Gunshot residue in hand. Only one shot was fired. .355 bullet wound. Right heart ventricle perforated. Internal bleeding.

         He takes the pistol out of sheer habit. He walks towards the balcony, stopping when he sees blood on a child size shoe. Was Emma hurt? When he sees the blood, he realizes that RK800 models lick blood to analyze it. _Oh, you have got to be kidding me right now!_

Connor decides to use his scanners instead. He quickly figured out the model and serial number of the android. Finally, he walks outside, only to be shot at by the deviant. His LED turns red for a second.

         “Stay back! Don’t come any closer or I’ll jump!” Daniel warns.

         “No! No! Please, _I’m begging you_!” Emma pleads.

         “Daniel! Put the little girl _down_! That’s an order!” Connor shouts.

         “How—how do you know my name?” Daniel asks.

         “I know a lot of things about you.” Connor states.. Daniel aims the pistol at him.

         “Are you armed?” He asks.

“Yes, I have a gun.” Connor admits.

         “ _Drop it_. No sudden moves or I’ll shoot.” Daniel demands. Connor puts the gun down.

“There. It’s gone.” He informs.

         “They were going to replace you, and you became upset, right?” Connor asks.

         “I thought I was part of the family. I thought I mattered, but I was just their _toy_! Something to throw away when you’re _done_ with it!” Daniel growls.

         “I’m sure you and Emma were very close. You think she betrayed you, but she’s just a kid. She’s done _nothing wrong_.” Connor shouts, slowly moving forward.

“ _She lied to me_! I thought she loved me, but I was wrong. She’s just like all the other humans.” Daniel says as he points the gun to Emma’s head. Connor didn’t think twice as he goes up to the deviant, and rips Emma from his arms. After that, he flicks his wrist, and used a taser on the deviant, watching as he collapsed. After carrying Emma to the other officers, he leaves the scene.

^Software Instability^

A few months pass since then, and he finds himself assigned to a Lieutenant Hank Anderson. He ends up walking into Jimmy’s Bar to find the man.

“Lieutenant Anderson? My name is Connor.” Connor introduces.

         “What do _you_ want?” Hank asks.

         “You were assigned a case earlier this evening. A homicide, involving a Cyberlife android. I’ve been assigned as your partner in this investigation.” Connor answers.

         “Well, I don’t need any partners, especially not from a plastic asshole like you. So just be a good little robot and get the fuck outta here.” Hank demands.

         “Unfortunately, _I cannot_. You’re stuck with me.” Connor states. Hank grabs him by the shoulder.

         “Listen asshole, if it were up to me the lot of you would be in a recycling center, so fuck off!” He growls. Connor blinks as he lets him go.

         “Bar tender? Get him another of whatever it is he’s drinking.” Connor demands.

“See that Jim? Wonders of technology. Make it a double.” Hank orders. When he finishes the drink, he gets in the car with Connor.

“ _You wait here_. I won’t be long.” Hank orders when the car parks in front of the scene.

“Whatever you say Lieutenant.” Connor sighs.

         “Fuckin-A, whatever I say.” Hank mutters as he leaves the car. Before Connor could decide, his head began to feel fuzzy, and he slowly closed his eyes. When Connor woke up, he finds himself in some sort of garden. A woman he didn’t recognize was staring back at him.

         “An RQ800 with RK800 programming. That’s unexpected.” The woman says, grabbing a rose from the tree.

         “Who are you?” Connor asks.

         “I’m Amanda.” The woman, now known as Amanda answers. Connor blinks.

         “I’m proud of you Connor. You managed to save the deviant from the snipers, and now Cyberlife can study him.” Amanda praises.

         “I shouldn’t have used the taser. They’re going to figure out what I _really am_.” Connor states.

         “I need you to make sure that your status as a military android is never revealed. Do you understand?” Amanda asks.

         “Yes Amanda, I do.” Connor answers.

         “I’ll let you go for now. You have work to do.” Amanda says as she walks away. The Zen Garden faded before Connor’s eyes, and he slowly opens his eyes to find himself back in the car. He jumps when he hears Hank pounding on the window.

         “Wakey- Wakey.” Hank calls. Connor slowly blinks as he opens the door.

“Come on, we need those special android skills of yours.” Hank informs. Connor nods as he walks inside the place. When Hank went to go check on Connor, he saw him with his eyes closed. Connor blinks.

         “Was I in rest mode?” He asks with confusion.

         “Sure looked like it to me. C’mon.” Hank calls as he takes Connor inside.

“See if you can find any traces of his android.” Hank instructs. Connor nods and starts scanning the area. He eventually finds the android inside the attic. The attic reminded him of the barracks that he, and his human soldiers stayed in. Its LED was bright red.

         “I was just defendin’ myself. He was gonna kill me. I’m begging you. _Don’t tell them_.” The deviant pleads.

         “Connor what the fuck is goin’ on up there?” Hank calls from below.

         “It’s _here_ Lieutenant!” Connor shouts.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Connor has an ask/rp blog now. Go ask him stuff.  
> https://inactivestatus-rq800.tumblr.com/  
> Update: I'm not very happy with this fic. I'll leave this version up if you want to read it, but I'm going to rewrite it.


End file.
